


No This Is Not Against The School Rules

by Dragoniped



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: Tendou has a surprise for Goshiki in the form of two fuzzy bundles.Written as a drabble request for an anon on tumblr, the prompt was "TenGoshi: Puppies!" but is written as gen/friendship.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori
Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833733
Kudos: 42





	No This Is Not Against The School Rules

“What’s that?”

Tendou froze at the words; he hadn’t expected Semi to catch him before he’d even made it to his room. He had been so  _ so _ careful, even Ushijima hadn’t suspected anything when he hurried past, or if he did he didn’t say anything. Why couldn’t Semi be more like Ushijima?

“Semisemi-” a glare from the setter cut off that train of thought, at least the giggle it caused did. “I don’t have anything.”

‘Surprisingly’, Semi didn’t seem to believe him, instead he folded his arms and waited for Tendou to wear out his excuses or, hopefully, just tell him what it is. This could take a while.

Tendou gave a small, slightly nervous laugh before showing Semi his hands one at a time. Once his hands were back in the comfort of his oversized hoodie, he spoke again. “See Semisemi, I don’t have anything.” He punctuated the sentence by childishly sticking his tongue out.

“You very obviously have something inside your hoodie, why else won’t you show me both hands at once?”

“Um, I can do that.” Tendou answered with a grin, seemingly accepting the challenge. He then began to shift and move whatever was inside of his hoodie, for 10 minutes.

The first few minutes, Semi didn’t think much of it and was happy to see Tendou struggle pointlessly. After a while though, he had grown bored and somewhat annoyed by Tendou’s incessant chants of ‘wait wait’ and ‘I can do it’.

“I honestly don’t care, Tendou. I have homework to do because, unlike you, I don’t want detention.” Semi huffed, moving to pass Tendou.

“No no Semi wait please, I can do it!” Tendou moved to block the setters path, waving one hand up and down as he made the ‘1 second’ gesture - much to Semi’s chagrin. His attempts only seemed to get more drastic and ridiculous from that moment as he hurried to make some sort of progress.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tendou flashed both his hands, together, for about half a second. When he looked up with a triumphant grin from his ‘victory’ he was confused to find himself alone in the corridor - Semi nowhere in sight. Oops.

If Tendou had noticed him leave, he wouldn’t have continued trying to prove his point… right now. Either way he was definitely going to tell him at practise, or sooner if he was lucky, but for now he had more important matters to attend to: finding Goshiki.

Luckily, this was an easy task - his junior enjoying a post-maths nap in his room. This made it easy for Tendou to set everything up.

After a few quick trips to his room to grab the finishing touches, Tendou joined them on the bed, waiting for Goshiki to wake up… This could take a while… Maybe he can just close his eyes for a bit.

A shrill noise jolted Tendou awake as he sat up disoriented on an unfamiliar bed. This was not his room.

Another shrill noise snapped him back to reality and he turned to face the source in alarm, only to be met by another shrill squeak as Goshiki wriggled further away from him. Small protests could be heard between the noises but the attackers showed no signs of relenting.

“Stop it.” He whined as he shuffled further and further from the attackers by his feet. Naturally, they didn’t listen.

Tendou had recovered from his rude awakening and decided to simply roll over so he could stop Goshiki pulling the cover off him. He had no reason to want to help and, if he absolutely had to, it wouldn’t be Goshiki he would be helping.

After about a minute or two of Goshiki wriggling all over the place - and Tendou definitely not trying to hold back his laughter, he finally felt like intervening. Naturally, he was too late.

Tendou heard a soft thud as Goshiki rolled just a bit too far and made the quick trip from bed to floor, bringing one of his assailants down with him. The other was looking over the bed while Tendou almost joined Goshiki when trying to check if he was okay.

Fortunately, he’d brought the pillow down with him and only suffered a small bump on his side thanks to his fast reflexes, it probably wouldn’t even bruise. The attacker sat happily on Goshiki’s stomach, clearly uninjured and quite proud of himself. Tendou gave a sigh of relief.

Goshiki pulled himself up using the side of the bed and gave Tendou a flat look (or attempted to, that hint of a smile betraying him). He had to at least try to be the serious one if Tendou wouldn’t, and they could both get in a lot of trouble.

“Where did you get them from?”

Tendou looked away, sitting up from the corner of the bed and playing with one of the fluffy assailants.

“Tendou, I’m serious, where did you get them from?” Goshiki was a little worried now, they looked to be in good condition so it didn’t seem like he’d just found them on the street. Goshiki tried to look into Tendou’s eyes, or at least try to get Tendou to look at him - it wasn’t working.

“Okay, whose are they?” he asked with a sigh. The question was like the first drop of rain in a parched desert: Tendou’s face lit up as he lifted his head from the ball of fuzz in his lap; his eyes seemed to sparkle in delight; his whole being seemed to exude joy.

“No no no no no,” Goshiki could not believe it, “there is no way they’re yours, who would let you have them?” Tendou’s grin didn’t falter.

“There was this really nice person and they, um,” his grin seemed to drop for a fraction of a second, “let me have them.” He seemed satisfied with his own explanation, nodding along to the last few words as though it would add to their credibility. It didn’t.

“We’re returning them.” Goshiki folded his arms, hoping it showed just how annoyed he was with Tendou - or at least how annoyed he should be. Really should. In fact it was getting increasingly harder to want rid of the little bundles when they snuggled in his lap so happily.

“Or..” Tendou drawled, regaining Goshiki’s attention - not that the puppies had distracted him even slightly. “Or you could help me puppysit while my uncle is in Barcelona?” Tendou grabbed one of the dogs and moved it to Goshiki’s face. “They’d definitely like that.”

“Fine,” Goshiki responded, mirroring Tendou’s smile, “but only because you can’t do it yourself.”


End file.
